Lacey Tolan (D5)
Lacey Rachelle Tolan is a character in Wes Imlay's Battlestar Victorious series. She is the first-cousin of Scott Tolan, the main character in the series. As of Volume Three the nineteen year-old has finished her Viper training and is now an Ensign aboard the Battlestar Athena, in the first chapter of Volume Three it is revealed that she has been given the call sign of 'Ghost' . Early Life Lacey Tolan was the only child of Michael and Nora Tolan. Tragically her parents would die in a car wreck on Colonial Day when Lacey was five years old. In a move that was never fully explained, Carl Tolan placed Lacey in the care of Sylvia Tolan. Two figures that were of influence to her during her adolesence were Scott Tolan and Artimus Bowman. Both of them had taken a rather protective stance regarding her with Artimus becoming an honorary 'uncle'. Lacey had a boyfriend at the end of her senior year, though they were planning to break up since they were going to different schools and would barely see each other if at all. The boyfriend planned to seduce her but those plans were thwarted when Lacey not only said 'No' to him, but Tyrone Carter intervened on her behalf. Military Career The Academy Lacey decided early on that she wanted to be a Viper pilot like her cousin Scott, and nothing would deter her from this even though Artimus Bowman had tried to encourage her to fly Raptors. She achieved grades in school that were good enough to warrant entrance into the Colonial Fleet Academy but unknown to her, Scott Tolan had already secured her place in exchange for his assistance with the mission to rescue President Adar's sister and niece (Ride of the Valkyrie). While at the Academy Lacey took Scott's advice and made sure her grades and reputation were sterling. Because of the negative reputation of the Tolan name, Lacey strived to prove that she was better than the rest just to avoid suspicion. Her entrance to the Academy coincided with the sophomore year of Cadet Sophia Tolen, who made it her mission to drive Lacey from the school. The Fall of the Colonies When the Cylons launched their attack on the Colonies, Lacey was leading a group of freshman cadets through the mountain range above the city of Kios when the nukes fell on both the Fleet Academy and Fleet Headquarters. In order to avoid fallout, Lacey took command of the group and kept them up in the mountains. They only ventured down to gather food and supplies. Rescue When Battlestar Group 66 returned to the Colonies, Tolan ordered the three battlestars of his group to split up to search for survivors and supplies. Commander Naomi Sakura, commander of the Battlestar Helios, was assigned to investigate Picon. While searching a hospital in Kios for supplies she was ambushed by Lacey Tolan's group. When it was learned that Sakura was not a Cylon and that she was part of Scott's battle group, Lacey and her group were taken onboard the Helios. It was on the Helios that Lacey met Lt. Christopher Alonzo, and an attraction developed between the two. As of the end of Volume Two they have become a couple even though Alonzo is currently assigned to the staff of Lt. Governor Michael Fowler. Battlestar Athena Lacey, along with most of the cadets with her on Picon, were trained onboard the escort Battlestar Maytoria and assigned to the Battlestar Athena once they were certified. They were assigned to Viper Squadron Three under the command of Captain Simone Merrick. Unknown to Lacey, the Praetorium has two members on the Athena. The two members in question see her as a possible pawn to use against Scott Tolan though it is unknown just what their plans are. She is later attack by member of the Praetorium in an attempt to strike at her couison Admiral of the Fleet Scott Tolan. While in sickbay Chris Alozno comes to visit her. 201px-Lucy Beale3.jpg|Lacey Tolan continues the fight as a Viper pilot Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Female Category:BS Athena Personnel Category:Colonial Personnel